1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cordless drywall saw wherein the same is selectively actuatable for precise aperture cutting within a drywall sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable tools of various types are known in the prior art and are particularly useful in the construction industry wherein remoteness from electrical sources is typified during construction. Examples of prior art tools may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,123 to Lineback illustrating a variety of cordless electrical tools, such as a shrub trimmer, grass shears, screw drive, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,865 to Masland is illustrative of a typical saw wherein the saw is positioned within a recess of the housing and is associated with a conventional power supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,730 to Lackum wherein a surgical saw provided with a shaft drive includes a forwardly mounted saw positioned at a forwardmost portion of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,518 to Nicotra is illustrative of a portable circular saw for conventional cutting of wood and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,849 to Ando, et al., is a further example of a conventional portable power saw utilizing a rechargeable battery to operate the power saw.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved cordless drywall saw wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.